1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermochromatic device and thermochromatic display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermochromatic materials are materials that can change their color in response to changes in temperature. Thermochromatic materials can be used to make a thermochromatic device.
A thermochromatic device, according to the prior art usually includes a support substrate, a thermochromatic material layer located on a surface of the support substrate, and a heater. The heater is used to heat the thermochromatic material layer. The heater is usually made of ceramics, conductive glasses or metals. However, a color change speed of the thermochromatic device is slow because the relatively high heat capacity per unit and slow heating speed of the heater.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a thermochromatic device having an improved color change speed and thermochromatic display apparatus using the same.